Blue Cotton Candy
by MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: Lola and Miles become close while working on the play. Written before season 3.


A/N: Written before season 3.

* * *

 **Blue Cotton Candy**

They had been working together on the play for a while now. It had been Miles' idea, to help Tristan and Maya cope with their injuries. That was the moment her heart started to flutter for him, though she never wanted it to.

It had been a long time since Lola had felt something for a guy. 4 months, 2 weeks and 3 days, to be exact, since she accepted that Tiny was into Shay and not her. But now, as she watched Miles adjust the lighting of the stage for rehearsal, she couldn't fight the feeling any longer. For a while, she told herself that she couldn't like her best friend's brother. Plus, for the longest time she thought he was gay, until Frankie explained to her what bisexual is and how Miles was one.

Suddenly, the cute older boy she had a crush on in grade 9 wasn't so impossible. She couldn't take her eyes off his long arms and legs as he reached up to the lights she couldn't. Technically, it was her responsibility. Miles was just the writer, but he was always helping out back stage. He wanted his play to work out the best it could. They chatted about it once. He wanted the play to go great so that his boyfriend could see that he really did care.

It pained her to think about, but she had been happy when she learned that he and Tristan weren't at the best point in their relationship. It was a bad thought. She wasn't a homewrecker like Shay, though she would never say that to her face. The logical side of her said that it wasn't Shay's fault and that her friend behaved as best she could. Her heart said Shay was as guilty as sin.

Her eyes always returned to his face, the sharp jaw always grabbing her attention, before it traveled down his body with memories of him shirtless at the pool, and then lower, wondering what he looked like in a way she would never see - blackout nudes not withstanding. Sex was still new and slightly scary to her, but she was so utterly intrigued after she let herself learn about. Tiny and she had done it a few times, but she still felt like she had so much to learn about her own body.

Miles' chuckle interrupted her thought. "What has you smiling so much?"

Lola blushed wildly, wanting to run away and hide like that day she had to read about masturbation in Japanese class. "Oh, nothing," she muttered as she turned around.

She heard Miles' steps as he descended the ladder. "Come on, you can tell me. We're friends now, right?"

Friends. Her heart fluttered and stopped all out once. So close, yet so far away.

"Boy trouble?" he asked. "I can help there," he added with a wink.

Lola's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she stammered.

"I date boys too," he laughed. "Unless you thought I meant something else?"

He turned away before she could fall to the floor and die. Was he messing with her? No, of course not. He had a boyfriend. She was his little sister's best friend. She heard Miles refer to Hunter as his dweeby brother enough to know that he didn't consider someone his age worth her time.

"So?" he asked again.

She looked up, wondering how long she had been lost in thought. "Oh… I guess," she muttered. It wasn't a lie. She liked a boy who could never like her. Boy trouble.

Miles clasped a hand on her shoulder. "Well, if you want to talk, let me know."

She nodded. Maybe she would be able to tell him one day.

* * *

A few weeks later, and the feelings hadn't gone away. In fact, they were much worse. More time with him to talk and work in close quarters. To hear his voice and his concerns for her. To hear his private mentions of how he was unhappy with his boyfriend. To give her the slightest bit of hope that she could have him.

She took any chance she could to talk to him. Like now. She could have gotten a ladder to get the blue paint off the high shelf, but asking him to reach it for her was another chance to hear his voice.

He agreed to help. She knew he would. What she didn't expect was for Miles to lift her up into the air to grab it. She savored the feeling of his hands on her waist as he lifted her, enjoyed it almost too much, as it took her a moment to remember what she was up there for. She laughed, passing her pause off as bewilderment.

"Thanks," she said with a blush as he lowered her to the ground, paint in hand.

"Anytime," Miles replied. "Are you painting today?"

"No, likely tomorrow. Just wanted to make sure we had enough." She popped open the lid with a grin on her face. "Should be. Just painting a few boards."

"How old is the paint? It's covered in dust," Miles said. Then a grin spread across his face as he dipped his finger into the blue liquid. "Seems good." Then his bopped it on her nose.

Lola felt all the heat in her body rise to her face.

"Just helping you get used to the look you will inevitably have tomorrow," Miles teased. He touched his own nose with his paint covered finger. "Now we match."

Lola was ready to die and go to heaven.

* * *

Rehearsal ran late the next day, so Miles offered to help. She couldn't have asked for a better day. More time for the two of them alone. She had taken to daydreaming about him in a way she never had with Tiny. It was scary though. Unlike with Tiny, she was ashamed of her crush on Miles. First of all, he was her best friend's older brother – Frankie would never allow it. Another part of her was worried she would get a reputation for always going for the older boys – last year, Shay had to eviscerate some girls in English for talking about just what she offered Tiny. Shay was a reminder of the other reason she was ashamed of her crush – Miles was taken.

It didn't stop her from enjoying her time with him as they painted. Miles was surprisingly good, better than her by far.

"Hunter wasn't the only want to get the art genes," Miles joked. "Is it true you used to like him?"

Lola frowned. "What? No… I mean, he's cute, but…"

"Your best friend's twin, I know."

Lola gulped. He could believe that if he wanted. She had liked both of Frankie's brothers in their own way.

Miles stood up, brushed his hands on his pants, and then offered his hand to her to help her stand up. "So, want to come over?"

The world faded to a warm haze around her. Was this a dream?

Miles blinked. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought we were close enough friends to hang out."

"Of course I do!" Lola exclaimed, chastising herself for how excited she sounded. "I mean, of course we are friends. Working on the play has been great."

"Cool," Miles said with a dreamy smile. "It's nice really, to have a new friend. Been a while. You know how Winston can be, and don't even ask about Esme. And Tristan…"

Lola frowned, a slight flutter in her heart. "Is something wrong with Tristan?"

"I'll tell you in the car," Miles said, key ring already out and whirling on his finger.

Lola grabbed her backpack and ran after him.

It wasn't the first time she had been in Miles' car, as she often got rides home with Frankie, but it was the first time it was just the two of them. They were silent at first before Miles spoke.

"So, yeah, Tristan and I have been having a hard time lately," he said, his voice reluctant and sad. "As you know, he injured his leg in the car accident, and some PTSD or something. I don't blame him for anything, but on the other hand, things just aren't the same between us."

"Oh," Lola murmured.

"It's been nice…. To talk to you and stuff. Lately, it feels like you are the only person who likes and understands me."

Lola could only hope that her giggle wasn't too obvious. "I'm glad that I can help. It has been nice talking to you too."

Miles smiled and turned back to the road.

Lola felt kind of dizzy, though did her best to keep her cool. On one hand, this was just her best friend's older brother - now her friend too - giving her a ride, but another part of her felt like this was a hook up. It was a new experience to her, made from odd scenes in tv shows and movies and lurid stories she heard at school. The cute boy would flirt with her and make her feel special – and Miles did without trying – and then she would throw herself at him. She had always thought that she would never do that, but this was different. She wanted him, and would consider herself lucky if he wanted her back.

It was a silly thought. Miles would laugh and call her a kid if she offered anyway.

* * *

They arrived at Miles' home soon enough. There were no cars home, which was weird. Lola wracked her brain to sort it out. Frankie was likely with Jonah, and Hunter was likely gaming at school still. Their mother often spent the early evenings with their father, though she knew better than to ask Miles about that.

Lola gulped as she stepped out of Miles' car and shielded her eyes from the reflected glare of the sun. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Miles said with a shrug as he led them into the house. "I don't take it you game? We can watch tv, or a movie, or maybe just talked? I'll get us drinks, you know where my room is?"

Lola nodded, though Miles had already walked off. She took the stairs up to where she knew Miles' room was, across from Frankie's. Three years now she was friends with Frankie, and she never went into her brother's room.

It was surprisingly clean for a boy. Hunter's room was a mess, not that she was allowed in their either except for when Frankie dragged her along on a homework stealing adventure. Miles' room was almost like an office, dark blues, shelves and a desk. The only sign that someone slept in here was the bed and a few stray pairs of boxers on the floor. She blushed and looked away.

Miles' voices from behind sent a shiver down her spine. "Pepsi, I hope you like!" Then he chuckled, which did all sorts of weird things to her body as she turned herself around ever so slowly to face him. "Your hair matches the room." He brushed his hand through her hair as he passed her the soda. "I hope you don't mind, it just reminded me of that blue cotton candy from the fairs, you know? It was always my favorite."

Lola tried and failed to force her breathing to approach something normal as she accepted the soda and popped it open – anything to help distract her from the emotions rolling inside of her. "It's fine."

"Let me know if I am too touchy feely. Tristan and I had a minor argument over it once."

"Yeah, yeah," Lola murmured. God, was he implying what she thought he was, or was he oblivious to his blatant flirting. His pants were still on, so she just had to assume he was friendly. Too friendly. "Frankie did always say you were touchy feely."

"I try," Miles said as he flopped himself on the bed. "If I ever do anything uncomfortable, just let me know. I've only ever had Winston and girlfriends. Winston doesn't like touch – just try hugging that guy – and my only other real friend was Tristan. And, well, that turned out to be much more than friends."

Something warm rose within Lola, and she spoke faster than her mind could process. "No, no, it's fine. Touching is great, I love. Tiny and I used to-" fuck, wrong words "-and Frankie and I cuddle up on the couch and watch movies sometimes."

Miles pat the bed next to him. "Well, cuddle away." Then he reached over to his nightstand to grab his laptop.

Lola climbed into the bed nervous, flopping down next to Miles, head against the headboard and back supported by his pillow. Miles adjusted the laptop in his lap as he put his arm around her.

"So, movie then? I have Netflix up… not that I'm trying to Netflix and chill," Miles grumbled with a blush.

Lola laughed nervously. Miles blushed, finally. At least he knew that his behavior was bordering on flirtatious.

"What do you watch?" Lola asked. Her voice was quivering a little, but not by much.

Miles took a moment to answer as he took a gulp from his drink. "I like all the basics. Game of Thrones, Walking Dead, etc. I watch a lot of romcoms with Tristan…" Miles' words ended in a frown and he closed his laptop. "So, I did say I wanted to talk, right?"

"Yeah," Lola nodded. "Are you two thinking about breaking up?"

Miles blinked. "I don't think so. But, I kind of want a break. I care about Tristan, I really do, but… I need some time. Tristan has been difficult lately, and I don't hold that against him… I'm just not happy."

Lola remained silent for a moment, just looking at Miles. His eyes seemed honest and kind, and so very tired.

"Am I bad for wanting to step aside for a moment?" Miles asked. "Is taking a break so bad? I don't want to leave him hanging, but I also want to do things with my life. I have needs and desires that are put on hold for a guy. I want to believe that we'll be together forever and happy, but that's just not likely. I don't know anyone whose parent's stayed together. What are the odds that we'll stay together?"

What are the odds that we'll stay together? "You won't," she said plainly, though it came out sharper than she intended. She could see it by the look on his face. He was shocked with how fiercely she had spoken. "I don't know anyone whose parents stayed together either. And, as I am sure you heard, Tiny chose someone else over me."

Miles placed his hand over hers. "He was stupid. I'd pick you any day."

She looked him up and down, felt the heat of his hand on hers, and closed her eyes just for a moment to make sure this was all real. "You would?"

Miles licked his lips. "Yeah… you know, I think I'm going to tell Tristan that I need sometime for myself. I won't tell him that I have my eyes on someone else – that would crush him – but he has to understand. I feel miserable everyday now. The play is my one respite. It was enjoyable to spend time with you."

This was really happening. Miles Hollingsworth, an old crush she hadn't considered until he came into her own orbit a few weeks ago, liked her. This was too obvious. Even he – a dumb boy – could not notice his implications.

"Who do you have your eyes on?"

Miles' lips widened into a large grin. "That would be telling."

Lola rolled her eyes. Dumb boy. A dumb, cute boy. So she took a play out of Frankie's book and her track record with dumb boys and kissed Miles.

He seemed taken aback at first, and for a moment she felt like she had made a huge mistake and she would have to mail herself off to another country to escape from it. But then Miles kissed her back, his warm lips pressing against hers, and suddenly, he was in control of this kiss. She moaned something that she was pretty sure was good as Miles took it as permission to brush his hand through her hair and cup her neck to pull her closer. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and she was gone. The world was a hazy heat around her as his tongue explored her mouth and his hands her body.

It was torture when he pulled away. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but he was on top of her now, his face inches from hers so that she could see his green eyes and all the affection they held.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"So much," Lola moaned, closing her eyes to shut out everything but the warmth of his body.

"Do you want me to do anything?"

What didn't she want him to do? This was a new, warm feeling that was new to her – and she wanted all of it. She opened her eyes to look at him. "What do you want?"

Miles licked his lips in a way that made her want to lick them for him. "Do you really-" he paused in an exhaling chuckle "- want to ask me that."

She wrapped her legs around Miles' waist and pulled him near, feeling hard proof on him that his body wanted her just as much as his words. His face was straining at the contact and she pulled him into a kiss. "There are many things I want us to do. Many things I want you to show me."

Miles' eyes lit up. "I have many things I would like to show you to," he said as his hand traveled down her, causing her to moan until she heard a pop of him undoing his pants. Then he stopped, locking eyes with her. "If we do this, we have to stay friends. Okay?"

Friends. It had a nice ring to it. Miles Hollingsworth the boyfriend was a well-known mess. But Miles Hollingsworth the friends… was fulfilling her in so many ways that she didn't know she needed, and they hadn't even done anything yet.

She took her shirt off as her answer. "I like the sound of that."

Miles' lips were on her neck as soon as the words were out of her mouth, kicking off his pants in awkward kicking motions as his hands deftly loosened her bra.

It wasn't perfect, but it was one of the most enjoyable times in her life.


End file.
